


Nothing Mean’s More to Mean (Than When I Hear That You’re Proud Of Me)

by Yellowpillows



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Emily’s mom is trying to set her up with a guy, F/F, Heteronormativity, Thanksgiving, just give it a chance, when Lindsey surprises her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21657067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowpillows/pseuds/Yellowpillows
Summary: 2 Text Messages From Lindsey HoranEmily knit her eyebrows and unlocked her phone.Who knew Georgia could get this cold?6:47 PMEm, could you please come let me in before I become an ice statue.6:54 PMOrEmily’s home for the holidays with her family and her mom’s dead set on setting her up with a guy. What happens when Lindsey shows up to surprise her. She plays the role of the best friend perfectly, but what if Emily wants to show her girlfriend off to her family?
Relationships: Lindsey Horan/Emily Sonnett
Comments: 33
Kudos: 297





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because Thanksgiving/Christmas/holidays with family kind of sucks when you’re not out.
> 
> Song title: Peanut Butter Waffles

Emily nervously fidgeted with the hem of her crew neck shirt. She looked down, her mouth formed a rigid grimace that matched her current state of anxiety. Logically, she knew that her parents would love her no matter what but she couldn’t stop dwelling on how happy her mom looked introducing her to “Brad from church” last weekend. That had resulted in about an hour of uncomfortable one-sided conversation and twenty-minutes of Emily politely trying to find a reason to leave. 

She snapped out of her nervous daze to her phone vibrating in her pocket.

1 Text Message From Lindsey Horan

Emily sighed and shoved her phone back into her pocket. Beside her, her sister Emma was engaged in a series of conversations with their various aunts and uncles while her mother was gushing over the Christmas decorations that Brad had put up this year. 

_ She felt suffocated. _

She felt suffocated because her whole family seemed enamored with a guy she only met last week. She felt suffocated because Christmas dinner meant dealing with their traditional values and heteronormative ideal of what a relationship looked like. It meant feeling like she’d never live up to her career unless she had a guy by her side. 

She felt suffocated because she had left her heart back in Portland and all she wanted was to curl up next to Lindsey and end this two week period of constant nagging and insecurity. 

Her phone vibrated again in her pocket.

2 Text Messages From Lindsey Horan

Emily knit her eyebrows and unlocked her phone.

Who knew Georgia could get this cold?

6:47 PM

Em, could you please come let me in before I become an ice statue.

6:54 PM

Emily shot up in her seat and ran towards the front door, she unlatched the bolt and opened the door. Lindsey stepped from the shadows, stealing the breath from her lungs. Before she could react, Lindsey’s melting into her, and suddenly she’s surrounded by her. All she felt was Lindsey’s strong torso and the heart that beated within. Her arms are folded around Emily’s back, drawing her closer. 

“How? What, How are you here?” Emily sputtered in disbelief.

She felt Lindsey laugh into her hair, “I just missed you so much,”

Emily was suddenly self-aware with the fact that half of her extended family had taken to peering out the windows and doors at the odd exchange.

“Come in before you freeze,” Emily pulled back and took Lindsey’s hand, guiding her towards the house. She squeezed her hand reassuring her that she wouldn’t be intruding.

Lindsey, was of course was welcomed into her house with welcome arms. She was immediately sat down in front of a steaming plate of soup and given a place at the table. Lindsey had indulged, eating more than Emily thought possible. 

The family dinner resumed as if their interruption never happened. Emily found herself overwhelmed by the joy radiating throughout the house. She could hear her little cousins screaming with joy, their feet disturbing the ground around her. Her mom was talking animatedly across from her, her dad smiling and nodding along. Even Brad’s excessive talking no longer grinded her gears. 

Amid the chaos she caught Lindsey’s soft gaze. She loved it when Lindsey got like in these moments, softer than she knew eyes could be. If it were anyone else she would drop her gaze, but with her she’s drawn closer. 

“You must be tired,” Emily murmured, quiet enough for only Lindsey to hear. She looked at her with gentle concern, laying her hand lightly on her shoulder. She felt Lindsey tiredly leaning into her touch.   
  


“Your mom’s dinner was worth the flight,” 

Emily hummed quietly and dropped her hand, she was unexpectedly self-aware of the looks they were getting from Brad. 

________

Lindsey snuck into her room a few minutes after everyone returned to their own places in the house. Emily was sat upon her bed, her shoulders were slumped and her mouth was set in a semi-pout. Her eyes caught the frame of the woman who had just entered the doorway. Lindsey walked up to Emily slowly and pulled her closer to her, wrapping her arms around the sitting girl. The world around them melted away as Emily squeezed her back, not wanting the moment to end. 

  
“You have no idea how horrible this week has been,” Emily muttered, her voice muffled by Lindsey’s sweatshirt.

Lindsey pulled back to look at her, “Who the hell is Brad?” she asked abruptly, Emily could clearly see the amusement in her eyes. 

Emily groaned into her hand, “Some guy my parents met at church, they’re trying to set me up with him,”

“Hot,” Lindsey replied, earning a playful slap from Emily. 

Emily whined, “You’re supposed to be on my side,” 

Lindsey shook her head and laughed, she leaned in and kissed Emily softly and slowly. She tasted like December, like the two mugs of nutmeg she had chugged at dinner. 

Her lips felt so gentle so warm, she felt her hands begin to slide up Lindsey’s chest and encircle her neck, as the kiss began to grow heavy, Lindsey pulled back and smiled at her.

“I’m always on your side babe,”

________

Lindsey’s so good. Like so so good. 

Emily has always known this about her girlfriend, but Lindsey was everything she needed at the moment and more. She always made sure Emily was comfortable at all times, playing the part of the best friend perfectly. She was so patient with everyone that Emily could hardly believe she was real. 

When Brad headed home to celebrate with his family Saturday, Emily felt a weight lifted off her chest. He wasn’t unbearable she was just convinced the guy wasn’t capable of a social interaction that wasn’t awkward. Sure, some girls would find that cute, but she just found herself worked up over it. 

Her dad surprised everyone with tickets to the Falcon’s game the following day and Emily spends two-hours convincing Lindsey to wear an Atlanta Jersey. 

“Come on, you can’t just not wear a jersey to a football game,” 

Emily threw her spare jersey at Lindsey and huffed. 

Lindsey shook the jersey off her face and glared at Emily. 

“I’d rather not wear anything, then betray the Broncos,”

Emily sauntered towards Lindsey with a smirk on her face. 

“You’re not gonna wear anything huh?” She teased as she plopped herself onto Lindsey’s lap. 

Her girlfriend drew her closer, “You know what I mean,”

Emily hummed, “I’m not sure I understand,” She responded. 

She could tell Lindsey was getting distracted by their close proximity and she took advantage of their situation. She kissed down her collarbone, stopping when she found the place. She lingered for a moment before she pulled back. 

It took Lindsey a second to notice why Emily fell to the ground laughing her ass off. 

“Guess you have to wear the jersey now,”

Emily had managed to give her a hickey right above the neckline of the shirt she was going to wear, but just low enough that the collar of the jersey would cover it. 

Lindsey’s eyes widened and she looked betrayed. 

“Em, why do you hate me?”

Emily rose to her feet and smiled, “But you like me,”

Lindsey shrugged and replied, “Hmm, no”

Emily glared at her, she watched as Lindsey stood up to find her phone and jacket. 

She watched her carefully put on her Portland Thorns hoodie over the Falcon’s jersey. 

Lindsey shook her head when she heard Emily fall silent behind her.

She smiled and walked back over to the blonde, “You know, you may have awful taste in football teams, but I’m always on your team,”

Emily smiled, she tugged Lindsey back towards her. 

“Thanks for being here with me,” 

Lindsey kissed her gently on the cheek, “Nowhere else I’d rather be,”

“Not even at a Broncos game?”

“Now that’s not fair,”

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy, it's finals week here so I'm dying.
> 
> P.S. This story is based very loosely on how my holidays are going with my family. I'm Emily and Lindsey's the support and happiness I wish I had. So uh, enjoy.

**Chapter 2**

Emily’s blissed out for the majority of the day. 

The roar of the crowd is better than any drug to her. Of course, the crowd is better back in Providence Park, but being a part of the cheering mass on the bleachers, the rush of a touchdown, the spirit of the game, a hot dog and a beer- that's heaven right there. 

There was only one thing that dampened her mood.

Lindsey was distant and Emily felt it. She could see it in the small things that she didn’t do. 

She sees through Lindsey’s insecurities, she always had. It’s the uncomfortable space between them like the blonde’s not quite sure how much space is too much space, quite frankly Emly doesn’t either. They’ve never quite been good at being “regular” friends, Emily’s convinced it’s because they’ve never been. From the beginning, there were always jokes and teasing from their friends because they simply couldn’t keep their hands off each other. 

There isn't a person in a hundred that could tell of her apprehension. It’s like if Lindsey took all that is calm about her and made it her aura, tucking away that which would surrender her insecurities to the world and leave her vulnerable.

Lindsey hasn’t touched her since that morning, hasn’t even stood 3 feet within the vicinity of Emily. She couldn’t blame her though, her mom seemed to be onto the fact that something was happening between them. The daggers that she shot into the back of Lindsey’s head every time she came even remotely close to Emily and the constant borderline interrogation of her love life gave her away. 

Saying that dinner was tense would be the understatement of the century. Emily’s made it her mission to interact with Lindsey as much as possible to piss off her Mom. It’s quite uncharacteristic of her but she’s tired of letting her Mom dictate her life.

Her dad’s always been supportive about everything she’s pursued, but she’s never felt good enough for her mom.

She was never feminine enough, smart enough, it always seemed easier for Emma, who loved makeup, school, and most importantly, guys. 

The table was filled with tense silence, but not one of happy eating. The few attempts Emily made at conversation all fall like dirty pebbles onto the table. Her dad seemed happily oblivious to the frustrations of his wife. 

She spent the rest of the night with her dad, kicking around an old soccer ball in their backyard. Lindsey laid down to take a nap as soon as they got home, claiming that she had a migraine. 

“I think she’s good for you,” 

Emily trapped the ball under her feet and looked up at her dad. 

“What?”

“I think Lindsey’s good for you,”

Emily opened her mouth and closed it again. Somehow her dad always had a way of knowing what she needed. 

“How did you know?”

Her dad walked towards her and wrapped her into a hug, “It’s kinda hard to miss how happy you are around her.”

“Does mom know?”

Her dad sighed into her hair, “You know she always wants the best for you, and sometimes she gets stuck on certain things she wants you to be,”

“It doesn’t excuse her for being homophobic,” Emily pulled away from her dad and looked down.

Her dad placed his hand on her shoulder, “I wouldn’t tell her yet, especially with all of our family in town and you know how she gets when she plans her massive New Year party.”

“Yea,” Emily mumbled, “I think I’m head up for the night dad, thanks for the advice,” She smiled up at her dad and tried the hardest to keep the disappointment out of her voice. 

_________

Lindsey pretended to be asleep when Emily entered the room. She sighed and threw her phone on the nightstand gently before she stripped off her t-shirt and threw on another one that didn’t smell like sweat and Georgia humidity. 

She sat down on the edge of her bed and buried her head in her palms. Her teenage years were filled with nights where nothing could drown out the voice of her mother droning on and on about things that were wrong with her. She always felt scared after she hung out with her female friends or teammates too much. When she returned home, eye contact usually meant trouble, meant getting the blame for something she hadn’t done. Emily doesn’t remember the last time her mother wasn’t so wrapped up in her paranoia of the fact that her daughter might like girls, doesn’t remember a time when she felt seen. 

A single tear slid down from her warm eyes, followed by another one, and another one, until soon, a steady stream of salty tears flowed it’s way down her pale cheeks, releasing the overwhelming frustration and sadness that had been burning in her chest all day. 

She felt so overwhelmed with her sudden outburst of emotions that she doesn’t register Lindsey pulling her towards her. Emily cried into her chest unceasingly, hands clutching tightly. Lindsey held her in silence, rocking Emily slowly as her tears soaked her shirt.

Lindsey doesn’t move, doesn’t tell Emily that everything is going to be okay. 

She just held onto her tighter, hoping if she squeezed hard enough she could feel her love. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long, not having a good time with life rn.

She doesn’t remember when she fell asleep. Probably sometime deep in the night with Lindsey wrapped around her. Probably sometime after she physically ran out of tears to cry. Probably after Lindsey had kissed every inch of her face in an attempt to make her feel better. 

It made her furious that anyone would think loving Lindsey was wrong. 

Lindsey who made her head dizzy in a good way. Lindsey who was her very first friend in Portland. Lindsey, who hogs the sheets and hides her junk food. The love of her life, who reminded her of sunshine and yellow and love.

She woke up in a cold bed. The only evidence of Lindsey’s presence being the lingering smell of her shampoo. 

She felt empty, tired of fighting.

She reluctantly slid out of bed and made her way downstairs. 

The moment she slid into her chair, Lindsey served an enormous platter of food. Eggs, ham, and two slices of avocado toast, just the way she liked her breakfast. 

“Your parents went out to get supplies for the New Years party,” Lindsey explained. 

Emily nodded, “Thanks for staying with me last night,”

Lindsey shook her head and pressed a gentle kiss on Emily’s temple. 

“Sorry I couldn’t stay this morning,”

Emily hummed, “I’m sorry for freaking out for no reason,”

Lindsey sat down next to her and ran her fingers through Emily’s tangled locks. 

“You have the weight of the world on your shoulders right now and I don’t know how to take it away,” 

Lindsey sighed and Emily moved her head closer towards her. She leaned in so their foreheads touched and closed her eyes. 

“Thank you,” She replied in barely more than a whisper. 

“For what?”

“For being you,” Emily’s voice wavered as she gently leaned in a kissed Lindsey’s warm lips. It’s like Lindsey knew exactly how much she needed this in the moment. She softly leaned into Emily and kissed up and down her neck. 

All she could feel, smell, hear was Lindsey, Lindsey, Lindsey.

“Oh there you-,” 

They jumped apart and Emily’s attention snapped to the door, where her mother was standing, bags of groceries in her hand. A shocked expression bore her face and Emily cursed under her breath. 

The bags of groceries end up on the floor and after that Emily doesn’t remember much.

All she remembered was Lindsey getting them out of the house, buckling Emily into the passenger side of her rental car. All she remembered was Lindsey going back into the house to grab something before she pulled the car out of the driveway aggressively and drove as far away as possible. All she remembered was watching her house get smaller and smaller until it was merely a dot in the distance.

And once she started to remember the yelling, the curses, and threats of abomination from her mother’s shrill voice, she felt surprisingly numb. Her compartmentalization kicked on and took over her emotions, the way they often did growing up. 

She never understood how it always seemed so effortless for her sister to get over the things that their mother used to throw at them. Emma was always great at pretending that nothing was wrong, pretending like they didn’t just get yelled at for a million different things. 

The worse part, Emily decided, was that she was never sure what was going to earn her a scolding. Her mother loved playing psychological games with them and she could never stay even one step in front of her, she felt like she could never win. 

It took years of therapy and acceptance on her part before she managed to disengage herself from living every day in that mindset. She wanted to enjoy her life, a relationship with her mother from afar. And most importantly, her career, the one thing that she had given up everything for. 

The only thing that Emily had ever felt more sure about than her career was Lindsey. 

Lindsey. Her teammate, her best friend, who had been a constant unchanging and steady force in her life ever since she waltzed into it. There had never been another person who made her feel as safe and loved as she managed to. 

When Lindsey checked them into a hotel, Emily made sure to squeeze her hand a little tighter, afraid that if she let go, she’d lose it. 

Lindsey just lifted their intertwined hands and pressed a light kiss onto the back of Emily’s.

_ It was them against the world. _


	4. Chapter 4

Emily adored the life they’ve managed to make together. Portland was home, was tripping over Lindsey’s longboard and forgetting to water their plants. It was mornings after big games when they’d slip into their comfiest sweats and head out to their favorite cafe for some hot coffee and comfort pastries. It was impromptu photoshoots with their friends, even though half of the photos never see the light of day. It was years of routine built up, years of growth. 

They first met when Emily was first out of college, ready to take on the world one game at a time. Lindsey made her feel safe, calm, and like she had a place on the team. She was older, but she had been intimidated at first. She was in awe of Lindsey, 20-something years old, already played at PSG with Tobin Heath of all people, and hot as hell. Turned out Lindsey didn’t have life as figured out as Emily thought. Lindsey was a giant dork, she loved binging vampire diaries and petting every single dog they encountered on the street. Lindsey was real, more transparent than any person Emily had ever met. She never sugar coated things, she told things the way it was, and Emily adored her for it. 

_They grew together on and off the field._

Grew from rookies to stars who knew their role on the team. From uncomfortable young adults to adults who sort of had their lives together. Everyday was an adventure, it was a reminder that if this was what every choice she had ever made led to, she’d relive all the bad games, long nights, and cruelty a thousand times over. It was worth it, she was playing the best soccer of her life, with her girl by her side, in a city that embraced her like no other. 

She was tired of waiting for validation that wasn’t coming. She already had the most important one. She had started to build her life, one that she loved. She had a world cup under her belt as well as a dozen medals hanging on her wall. 

_So goddamn it, why did it still hurt so much?_

She knew why. Because it was coming from the one person who was supposed to love her the most. The one person capable of destroying her the most. 

Her dad asked them to come to the New Years Party, He said that he heard about what had happened, and that he wanted to keep up a good family front in front of their extended family and friends. They stayed on the phone for over an hour and she told him everything she’d ever bit her tongue about.

She told him about all the panic attacks she used to have in the locker room. She told him about every single time she wanted to lose her mind and let out all of the pent out anxiety and anger. She talked about never feeling good enough after every game, about all the times she had every wanted to ask for help. 

She talked and she talked until she felt like she ran out of tears, out of things to say. They sat in silence for a few minutes before her dad reminded her that he loved her more than anything in this world. That Emma had always been her mother’s, but he never wanted Emily to feel alone anymore. 

And when they ended the call, Lindsey was there by her side, smiling at her like she was the only thing in the world. Emily knew right then that it was okay. It was okay because after the dust settled after all things were said and done, her life would be no different. There would still be screaming crowds chanting her name, there would still be soccer and traveling the world, there would still be a support system in place for her, and there would still be the girl of her dreams by her side taking the world one goal at a time. 

———————-

“So do you want to go?” Lindsey asked her, it was the morning of the party, Emily still hadn’t returned Emma’s texts from hours prior that asked her the exact same thing. 

Emily shrugged on her shirt and sighed. 

“You know what I want to do?” 

Lindsey shook her head and sauntered towards her. 

Emily wrapped her arms snuggly around Lindsey’s waist and leaned in close.

“I want to go to that damn party, show off my girlfriend to all my family and friends, get drunk, and then kiss the girl of my dreams at midnight,”

Lindsey’s eyes flickered down to Emily’s lips for a split second before she replied.

“I sure hope your girlfriend and the girl of your dreams are the same person,”

Emily deadpanned. “No, the girl of my dreams is actually Blake Lively,”

Lindsey slapped her and pulled away playfully. 

Emily rolled her eyes and pulled her into a searing kiss. 

“There’s no universe where I don’t fall for you,” She mumbled against Lindsey’s lips.

They end up being late to the party, it was Emily’s fault really. Lindsey had tried on a few outfits to see which one she wanted to wear, and Emily decided she was gonna try to get Lindsey out of every single one. 

It worked, twice at least, before Lindsey put her foot down and shooed Emily out of the bathroom. 

Emily just smirked and pressed a kiss onto the corner of Lindsey’s mouth.

“I didn’t hear you complaining earlier babe,” 

She laughed when Lindsey slammed the bathroom door closed. 

Somehow they managed to get an uber under 5 minutes, which was impressive in a small Georgia town. Lindsey had placed her hand high up on Emily’s thigh the whole ride to her house, and for a few minutes, she forgot where she was going and the anxieties that came with going there. 

And when Emma answered the door and pulled the both of them into a hug, Emily let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. 

The party actually went okay, Lindsey stayed glued to her the entire night as Emily introduced her to her family members. At one point Emily’s dad pulled her into a hug and thanked Lindsey for taking such good care of his little girl.

Lindsey could tell that Emily was on edge though, she was tense and glared around the house as if waiting for her mother to ambush them. After a while, she was too drunk to care. 

That is until she stepped outside for a breath of fresh air and found her mother already sipping her wine on the deck.

She closed the sliding glass door silently as she sipped on her beer, not bothered to leave since her mother had already seen her. 

She was silent for a few minutes, she sat down on one of the deck chairs and stared out at the vast darkness, something she did a lot growing up.

“You know I only wanted what was best for you,” 

Her mother broke the silence first. Emily scoffed at that remark, she knew that her mother only wanted what looked good to other people. She thought that Emily was a mistake and a liability, Emma was the perfect one, the one that she always showed off to her friends, the one that she always boasted about. 

Maybe it was the fact that she was half a bottle of wine and 4 beers in but she suddenly had the confidence to tell her mother all that she had wanted to say. 

“You know what would be best for me?” She felt the effects of the alcohol and tried her best to keep her voice steady. “What was best for me was if I had a mom that was supportive, that was caring, that I felt like was proud of me,”

“Do you even know the amount of therapy I went through to reverse what you did to me mentally? Do you? And now I’ve finally found a person that made me happy, one that I think is the one, and of course, you disapprove,”

“You know I wouldn’t disapprove if it were a man making you happy, you know that was the one thing I asked you not to be, was this,” 

Emily shook with anger, “You can’t even say it can you,”

Her mom looked at her in silence.

“Say it,”

“I said say it!” The anger coursed through her veins and she could feel her pulse hard on her neck. 

“I will not bring dishonor to this family,” her mom replied, her words clipped and precise as if she were speaking to a client instead of her own daughter, her own blood.

It was then that Emily felt peace, felt the anger dissipate, it was then when she got her answer. 

“You already did,”

And with that she left, she walked through the crowd of relatives and family friends who screamed out the countdown.

10 , 9 , 8

Emily threw away her beer bottle and set out to find Lindsey.

7 , 6 , 5

She ran into Brad along the way and he gestured between them, she knew what he wanted but she kept walking.

4 , 3, 2

She spotted Lindsey next to one of her cousins. Emily walked up to her and caressed her face.

1 , 0

Lindsey pulled her into a bruising kiss, the cheers faded around them.

_“Happy new year baby,”_

_God I can't wait to spend the entire year loving you._


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your support on this fic, I really love how must introspection this allowed me. I very much reflected on Emily and it really helped me work through my feelings and emotions. I really hope I ended this fic in a good way that makes you feel as if this did it justice but I tried many different approaches and I loved this one the most. It was actually based a lot on a journal entry of mine. 
> 
> Thank you!

They learn later on about how love was a choice. It was a choice to stay, no matter what. No matter how many bad days outweigh the good. It was a choice to get up each morning and spread love into their sport, the world, each other. 

They learn about strength, not just liftin’ heavy' (as Emily calls it) but instead the strength to move on, to understand that someone else’s wrongdoing shouldn’t dictate the direction their lives went. 

Because no matter how much it hurt, how much Emily wishes things would have gone differently.

The crowds continue to cheer. The game continues to grow, to impact millions of lives. The trophies and medals continue to rack up on their living room shelf, and when the morning sun hits them at the right angle every morning, it reminds Emily.

It reminds her that the world didn’t end, didn’t stop spinning or fall off its axis. 

And when Lindsey drags her out onto the beach every day during off-season she stands in the sun with her eyes closed, listening to the wave crash onto the beach, it reminds her of the life she’s made for herself. 

_ It reminds her that no one could take it away from her. _

No one could take away her love for the game, the hours of dedication and training. No one could take away the late nights and early mornings in their apartment when it’s just the two of them against the world. No one could take away her love, her strength, her humility. 

No one could take away Lindsey (not to be dramatic).

Lindsey reminds Emily of sunshine and yellow and love. Lindsey who reminds her of coming home after a long day, of sturdy calm stillness in the middle of a hurricane. 

_ Lindsey. _

Lindsey - who had a crazy, wild, childish heart that makes Emily want to do things she’s never imagined before.

_ And most of all, _

Emily hopes she can make people feel proud of themselves, she hopes she can help her new teammates and watch them grow into who they are. She hopes that they trust her (like she once trusted Tobin) to hold their hands through the toughest of storms. 

She hopes she’s proud enough, loved enough, good enough.

_ No scratch that, she knows she’s good enough. _

It was her mother’s loss and the world’s gain. 

_ She knows she’s proud enough, loved enough, good enough. _

_ And she hopes she can make people feel that way too. _


End file.
